


Ошибка в расчетах

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Relationships, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло промахнулся.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 14





	Ошибка в расчетах

**Author's Note:**

> Лежит тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8570066

Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло промахнулся.

Возможно, впервые с тех пор как получил способность фрукта.

Возможно, длительная изнуряющая битва (в том числе не в самом комфортном климате) повлияла на его разум, приводя к тому, к чему все, собственно, и пришло.

Не то чтобы это был уж очень критичный промах. То есть, никто не умер, не сломал себе пару конечностей и не требовал целого мотка нейлоновых нитей на швы. 

Никто не пострадал даже в психологическом плане.

Ну, кроме, вероятно, самого Ло.

Однако это было действительно очень долгое сражение, Дофламинго ожидаемо оказался тем еще изворотливым ублюдком, так что не удивительно, что под конец что-то пошло не так.

Мугивара стремительно падал вниз. Возможно, он бы не получил повреждений, учитывая некоторые особенности его фрукта, но Ло принял решение до того, как эта мысль пришла ему в голове.

И да, он промахнулся.

Мугивара не пострадал, если он, конечно мог пострадать от падения больше, чем от рук побежденного Шичибукая. С расстояния чуть больше полутора метров в абсолютно бессознательном состоянии он неожиданно весомым грузом приземлился… тут и была вся загвоздка.

Конкретно в этот момент – в миллисекундах между заменой летящего Мугивары летящим камнем – произошел, вероятно, сбой в расчетах, и вместо того, чтобы приземлить пойманного героя на ровный каменный пол, Ло промахнулся. 

Мугивара всем своим бессознательным телом рухнул прямо на него.

Ло полагал, что не может пострадать от этого еще больше, что количество потерянной крови, а также других повреждений различного характера настолько превышали все возможные нормы человеческого тела, что он функционировал на чистом адреналине, и при первой же возможности организм закрутил бы вентили у адренорецепторов.

Организм же считал иначе. 

От перенапряжения отключился Мугивара и, с большой долей вероятности, та часть мозга Ло, которая отвечала за расчет положения тел в пространстве, и в итоге уронила Мугивару прямо на него.

В сравнении с некоторыми другими _повреждениями_ , полученными в этот ужасно длинный день, боль от падающего с почти двухметровой высоты на тебя человека, даже с учетом возможных переломов и их смещений, была не такой уж и сильной. 

От удара Мугивара очнулся на некоторое время, комично моргнул несколько раз, оценивая обстановку, его лицо располагалось чуть выше солнечного сплетения Ло, так что смотрел он практически снизу вверх.

– Траффи? – спросил он уставшим заплетающимся языком, взгляд у него был сонный и мутный. – … победили, да?

Ло, все еще не до конца осознав масштабы своего промаха, попытался приподняться на локтях, но адреналин в артериях закончился, руки ужасно тряслись, не готовые поднимать двойной вес так скоро, так что он просто ответил:

– Да.

И остался лежать, сдался и бросил попытки подняться. 

Мугиваре, казалось, и не нужно было больше никакой информации, он снова отключился, так и не двинувшись с места. На этот раз он спал и бормотал во сне что-то непонятное, его длинные руки и ноги распластались вокруг и не давали никакой возможности сдвинуть его в сторону, не потревожив при этом пару переломов.

Ло считал, что ребра у него не очень то и целые, а потому старался не шевелиться.

Он ощущал, как что-то теплое распространялось в районе живота.

Возможно, это было внутреннее кровотечение.


End file.
